


Priorities

by Geyonsis23



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Thesis hell whoohoo, mention of bullying, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: The two most basic problems of graduating college students according to observation:- Thesis- Love life





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even my ship - author

One week has passed since Sora and Riku's title defense for their thesis and even though they're always together, they've done nothing but collect relevant data and brainstorm on ways to defend their main point. It was a miracle that their class wasn't doing individual defense, but a group defense instead since they're many and cannot fit into their panel's allotted schedule.

They just volunteered to work with each other and became the lone 2 member group in their section.

They were given more time to complete the required chapters and, as expected, thesis is not their only worry since they're also working students and still have other deadlines on other subjects.

It was driving Sora into a corner unlike Riku, who remains calm as he finds ways on how to manage his time. One time they met up at their institution's famous coffee shop, and Sora's optimistic aura cannot be detected. His worried partner knew he had to speak up before his best friend snaps.

_"Sora, you okay? You look like the books will devour you in a minute."_

_"Riku... I'd rather be considered dead at this point."_

_'I knew it. He's trying too hard.'_

The white haired boy smiles as he drinks his iced coffee.

_"Then. Let's have a two day break from thesis. We're ahead of our classmates so it's fine."_

The spike haired boy seemed to bounce back from his lifeless state into a hopeful one. Riku thought he'd stay cheerful but then something still seems to be bothering the other, and the brown haired worrywart spoke.

_"But it's only for thesis, huh? I don't want to deal with other subjects too. I want to sleep for a thousand days!"_

_'A thousand days he says. But why do I get the feeling that he can do it if he tries though? Scary.'_

Riku blinks at the latter and sighs as he decides.

_"Alright. I'm done with my other requirements anyway. I'll help you so we can pass them together. Can you pull another all nighter? And since it's you, take two days off from--"_

Before the white haired analyst can even finish, Sora had already back hugged him tightly while smiling widely.

_"Riku I love you so much!"_

_"Yeah I get it you crybaby. Let's go to my apartment and get your stuff done."_

The two took their drinks and left the shop while talking about different things. Both are really close from the start and Riku had kept offering for Sora to be with him in the apartment since their freshmen years, but Sora wanted to become independent and refused every single time. He worked hard to pay his own rent instead and managed to get a scholarship from their college.

Although none of them ever spoke of it, neither wanted to be apart from each other. They always stuck close in seating orders, always helped each other study and as bittersweet as it sounds, both of them wanted their friendship to be more constant than anybody else's.

Riku had always watched Sora stumble so many times, get looked down by professors left and right because of his clumsiness. The white haired boy was even told to fix his friend at some point, but Sora smiles and never failed to stay positive. Riku hated the fact that he couldn't do anything else except to guide him. He even got into a nasty fight in their sophomore year because students were spreading lies about Sora. Riku didn't care less if he gets expelled, knowing that he at least had it in him to break school rules and protect his friend but Sora pleaded with Kairi to the principal, provided proofs thanks to a photography club's member named Axel.

It was that day when Sora pleaded with tears in his eyes to Riku, for the aggressive but silent boy to never get himself in trouble for his sake again. Riku's whole body was hurting but it meant nothing as long as Sora was in front of him. For him, the happiness that comes from the person in front of him was everything. Sora was his everything.

Soon, the two arrived at Riku's apartment. They took off their shoes at the front door and Riku places them at the shoe rack just beside the entrance. Sora had visited a number of times and feels at home with how Riku lets him do whatever he wants.

_"You go ahead to my room. I'll get us snacks."_

_"Alright. Can I use the ac?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Thanks!"_

The brown haired boy nyoomed upstairs and Riku still couldn't understand why Sora tries so hard to work himself to death when he's fine with sharing. Shrugging the thought off, Riku goes to the kitchen to make french toast and carbonara as their snacks with lemon water as their beverage since they just had coffee and juice will only make their stomachs upset.

Meanwhile in Riku's room, Sora settles himself on the floor, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

_"Mmh. I'd become too dependent on Riku if I lived with him. We're almost graduating from this hell. I wonder if he's going to look for a girl to live with soon."_

Sora stayed silent for a moment, and suddenly sat up to grab the remote in front of him by leaning as much as he can. He doesn't know why or how he got so flexible in a span of 3 years. He was competitive and actually a good athlete, but never had the time to develop or focus on a sport. As he grabbed the remote for the air con, he crawls back to where his bag was and brought out stacks of readings for their thesis, project write-ups, and many more.

It only caused him to sigh as he checks which is the easiest to work on.

_"Damn it. Riku was right. I need an all nighter for this. I hope he isn't bothered that I'm staying over here."_

Minutes later, Sora was diligently researching his references as Riku came into the room with their food and saved Sora from snapping.

_"Hey you still alive there?"_

_"Whoa. Did you really just make all this?!"_

_"Honestly Sora, it's just a simple recipe. Oh yeah, I made potato salad too but I'm still cooling it in the fridge."_

_"Riku I think you're a God."_

_"You should just eat first before the papers eat you."_

Sora was already munching down the toast and Riku took half of the piled papers to look at. They stayed quiet and more focused for a while. Little by little, the papers were constantly lessened and they make small talk every now and then. They ate the salad in the afternoon and kept studying hard before it got dark outside. To both of their surprise, they even managed to have time to work on their thesis revisions and all that's left was to submit everything. They finished everything by 7pm sharp.  
Sora neatly put his stuff back in his bag and proceeded to lie down on the floor.

_"Finally done!"_

_"Congrats. You wanna get food delivery to celebrate?"_

_"No thanks. Stop spoiling me so much Riku! You should save up more!"_

_"My savings are set so don't worry. Also I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now too."_

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"So why do you keep refusing to live here with me?"_

Silence ensues. The awkward atmosphere between them exists again, but Riku's not pulling away from it at all. Sora thought that a day would come when he had to spill everything and that day had arrived. He giggles as he tries to be as honest as he could without sounding stupid.

_"I just don't want to be dependent on you. I mean, Riku's really kind and caring plus you never did something I'd hate."_

Riku's ear twitched as he listens to his partner rain praises directed at him. It was causing Riku to feel the hugest internal turmoil he ever had. It's difficult, but he proceeds to listen.

_"If I stay with you I'd absolutely be dependent! I at least want to work hard to be as great as you, Riku. That's why I kept refusing. I'm... sorry."_

As Sora lowered his head, Riku finds himself crawling towards his apologetic guest and sitting formally in front of him.

_"Sora, did you just say that you look up to me?"_

The tone was slightly different from Riku's usual voice. It was low, soft but somehow seeking for a solid answer. An answer only Sora can justify.

_"I do. I always have. I'm useless if you aren't with me. The number of things I'm capable of doing are limited but if I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything!"_

Riku's heartbeat started rising rapidly. Speechless, he stared and couldn't help but tighten his fists on his lap. Sora was starting to feel awkward so Riku forced words to come out of his mouth.

_"I'm... the same. If it's not Sora in front of me... if it's not you, I don't need or want anything."_

_"Riku? Hey, why are you shaking? Are you okay?!"_

Riku looked straight at his best friend with tears falling down.

_"I can't ever stress enough how badly I need you. Sora, I don't want to say this but I don't want to be apart from you. I know I'm probably annoying since you also have other friends, but I can't help it. If anyone hurts you again, I'm willing to go through lengths just to protect you."_

Despite the visible tears, Riku can still manage to chuckle. He stood up though, realizing how bad the situation can get if they continue and how he actually got carried away by their mood.

_"I'm creeping you out right now probably. I'm sorry. I'll go out for-"_

A hug was enough to stop Riku from completely moving.

_"Don't go."_

This situation has never happened to them before, but all Riku needed to do was follow Sora. That's what he has been doing all their lives after all.

_"I'll stay. I'll stay so stop shaking so much. It should be me shaking uncontrollably right now damn it!"_

Not knowing what to do, Riku hugged Sora and he felt his clothes slowly getting wet. Riku ruffles his best friend's hair and Pat's him gently on the back.

_"Come on, stop crying already. This is awkward."_

_"I love Riku. I love Riku so much so I can't stop even if I want to."_

It was easy to say his usual replies to Sora, but Riku hasn't. As much as he wants to casually reply, he was busy feeling happy with all of his heart. He never felt so loved and never knew how to respond to compliments. He breathes shakily with the guy he had pure feelings for crying in his arms. It was overwhelming, warm, comforting, safe and the most rewarding the two of them ever felt. Both of them wished for time to at least stop, to give them time to breathe but it ticks on.

The two stayed in each other's arms until they calmed down.

_"Riku? Have you calmed down yet?"_

_"I think so. What about you? Your eyes are so red. Everyone's going to get the wrong idea if they see you with me like that."_

_"I'll tell them I cried blood because of thesis. It's the most legit thing."_

_"Of course you would. I wish I made you cry for a different reason though."_

_"That's my line!"_

_"You wish."_

Suddenly, Sora pushed Riku down and ended up staring at the white haired boy beneath him.

_"Told you I'm on top."_

_"Yeah, but do you know how to do what's next?"_

The taunter grins as the clueless other blinks in confusion.

_"Of course, you don't. Want me to teach you?"_

_"What are you grinning for?!"_

_"Sorry about that. Sora, look at my eyes."_

Riku proceeded to put one hand on Sora's face and gently pinched on it.

_"Hey. Don't look so scared. I feel like a criminal like this."_

_"But you're so close to my face!"_

_"Too late to be complaining about that, idiot."_

Sora felt Riku's lips lightly peck on his for two times felt Riku's tongue force its way in his mouth, and he opened up.

As they kissed, Riku noticed how Sora tightens his grip on his clothes and feel himself get pulled by the latter. Distracted, he pulls away and they both catch their breath.

_"You... were pulling me so much. Did it feel good?"_

_"It felt too good."_

The sudden reply sent goosebumps all over Riku's body and broke his last wall of decency. It was too late to be worried anyway. Riku goes up on his bed and holds Sora's hand.

_"Come up here. I'll make you feel even better."_

It was more like an invitation rather than a demand due to Riku's charm, and the fact that they're both fully clothed actually makes it less vulgar. Sora sits comfortably in front of Riku, the latter's back resting against the wall and Sora's was resting on his.

_"Umm, now what?"_

_"Just stay as still as you can."_

No words were said as Riku mostly fooled around with Sora at first, resulting in making him laugh but stopped when Riku started to whisper words of desire to his ears.

_"Sora, tell me what feels good to you right now."_

Riku slid one hand smoothly inside Sora's top clothes and played with the latter's nipples and the other is palming over the fabric covering his hard-on.

The brown-nosing boy was sensitive and it was difficult to tell which feels better and all he could manage to breathe out were moans. Riku smiles fondly.

_"You know. Twitching so much means you're sensitive. It means our bodies are very compatible with each other."_

The white haired boy leans down a bit and whispers.

_"I'm sorry, but you're going to cry again."_

In the midst of catching his breath, Sora manages a response.

_"As long as it's Riku, everything's okay."_

_'That... just now that was consent... right?'_

Beyond happy, Riku decided to take their top clothes off. Both of them were wearing dark colored hoodies and it was easy to take off. The difference in their body types are clear as day but Riku has the softer heart between the two of them.

_"I really should feed you more."_

_"Riku-- your hand is-"_

_"This slashed design is actually a blessing for this kind of thing."_

_"Stop touching me there already, it feels annoying!"_

_"My bad. Then, here?"_

Riku's free hand on Sora's knee moved up to the belt and removed it. The white haired man threw it on the floor, switched his position and made Sora lie down on the bed before pulling his pants off.

Sora faced sidewards in an attempt to hide himself while completely knowing it's useless.

_"Don't you think it's too late for you to be embarrassed?"_

_"But I've never even done this before! You're really in front of me this time so-"_

_"This time?"_

Riku leaned closer, his face inches away from his partner and their warm breaths breeze through each other's faces.

_"What do you mean by "this time"? Does this mean that you've thought of me like this before?"_

Riku couldn't contain his excitement. He places a gentle kiss on the incredibly embarrassed boy's cheek and holds his face as gently as he can.

_"Since way back, I... did. Look, I'm sorry! I know it's dis-"_

The white haired boy suddenly clasped their hands together and pulled his partner upwards.

_"I've always thought of doing this with you and only you, more times than I could actually count. Do you hate anything at all?"_

_"No way. If it's you, everything is fine!"_

Giggling, the both of them proceeded to cuddle against each other. Sora felt safe and guarded just by being impossibly close to Riku and it was the warmest he's felt yet. Soon, Riku asked if it's fine for them to continue, and Sora moved to pull Riku's pants off. Both of them now naked, Riku still looked as calm as he rests his back on the wall and pulled Sora closer to him.

_"Open your mouth."_

Riku traces his partner's lips with his thumb and buried every second and every reaction in his mind. After slowly sliding two fingers in Sora's mouth, he took his time watching the other suck and coat his digits with much saliva before pulling out and giving a kiss on Sora's forehead.

Riku then reached downwards and probed at the trembling boy's entrance.

_"Here I go."_

Inserting a finger inside his partner's heated hole made the brown haired boy grip tight on his best friend's shoulders and tremble even more. It took a while to make Sora get used to one finger but Riku pushed in another soon, and what sounded like a pained whimper was heard.

_"I'm sorry, but we have to do this or it will only hurt you even more."_

_"I'm... fine. Just do... your thing- ah!"_

As Riku slowly moved his fingers, he noticed the spot that sent shivers all over Sora's body.

_"So it's there?"_

_"No, don't play around over there!"_

_"Sora, relax."_

Riku kept giving Sora kisses all over his face and neck while his right hand strokes the other's hard member and his left penetrates deep in Sora's asshole. Soon after Sora got used to the third finger, Riku pulled out his hands and helped his partner to at least manage to stand and slowly go down on his cock. As soon as the tip of Riku's dick was inside of him, Sora held his breath and slowly exhaled as he went lower. It was getting real painful so he cried out midway, but pushed himself to go lower until all of Riku was inside him.

Panting, the both of them were heating up and Sora's eyes were watery again. Loving blue orbs were gazing on teary-eyed ones as moans were heard, as the bed creaked and as the room's scent was clearly reeking of sex.

At first, Sora was digging his hands deep on Riku's skin, to the point where he had to bite his partner's shoulder. Soon, Riku was moving on a quicker phase, Sora's skin was full of goosebumps, drool falling from the sides of his mouth, and his whole system is drowning in lust.

Cumming once, twice, thrice. The feeling was too delicious for the both of them. They finished soon, bodies stuck real close to each other despite the heat.

In a low voice, they converse.

_"Sora, are you okay?"_

_"This is the best and worst I've felt yet. My hips hurt. I probably won't be able to walk properly."_

Riku giggled as he held his best friend closer.

_"I should be feeling regret but I'm feeling proud instead."_

_"You better take responsibility and help me clean."_

_"Of course I will. I'll take care of you from now on."_

The brown haired boy breathes, relieved and happy. They talk more about their plans before Riku carried him to the restroom and bathed.

Fondness, and the feeling of being loved. Fear was shoved way back in their heads as they moved their love and friendship to the front lines. They went back to bed after changing, hands clasped to each other just like back then.

The day ends as the both of them slept soundly, preparing to take tomorrow's challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they passed their final defense too lol good luck to all graduating students!!


End file.
